Out of This World
by pinkpower
Summary: Just a Peter Pan parody with Tommy and Kimberly. Sotry does not belong to me. Nor do Power Rangers.


Once upon a time, in a small town of Angel Grove, lived a Singer/Song Writer and her two younger brothers, Jason and Billy. And her name was Kimberly and she was the finest singer in her town. Her songs always told a story of pirates and other songs she wrote were of true love or friendship.

"Down the road we never know What life may have in store Winds of change you rearrange Our lives worse than before But you'll never Stand alone my friend Memories never die In our hearts They will always live and never say goodbye..." She sang to her brothers.

It was said on that very night that their adventure started with their dog, Nana, barking out the open window. But when the three looked outside there was nothing there. They simply shrugged it off and went back to their games and such.

Yes, it was a fine family, with Mr. Hart and Mrs. Hart aka Anton and Elsa Hart. Anton was a banker at the most important bank in all of Angel Grove. He was a loving man and always was so proper. And then there was Elsa Hart. A stunning, warm, beauty. Kimberly admired her and hoped that one day she could be as lovely. Then there was Aunt Rita, the one who always kept the Harts in check. She thought well of high society.

Tonight was family night. When they all gathered around and played game and more. At the moment Mr. Anton Hart was playing the piano as Kimberly, Jason, and Billy danced around the coffee table.

"What next?" Anton asked.

"A song! A song!" Billy and Jason chanted.

"Yes, of pirates. Like Captain Hook and how his change color as he guts you." Billy chuckled.

"I don't think such is need." Rita rolled her eyes. "But my, things in schools sure have changed when I was a girl."

"I'm afraid that I don't really learn much when I'm in that dreadful place, Aunt, but I do love learning about pirates!" Kim exclaimed.

"Please, girl musicians just don't happen at this day and age, and I doubt it ever will. And nothing could be so hard to marry." Rita stated.

"Marry?" The all asked.

"But Aunt, Kim is not ever thirteen yet." Elsa smiled.

"Yes, now come. Walk towards me." Aunt Rita requested.

"Stand up straight." Mr. Hart told Kimberly.

With a bright smile, Kimberly walked over to her and and twirled around. Her brothers laughed at her. However, she looked like an angel.

"Just as I thought. There, in the right hand corner, is that a kiss?" She said.

"A kiss?" Kimberly asked.

"A hidden kiss." Rita replied.

"What on Earth is it for?" Kimberly questioned.

Rita stood up from her seat. "That is for the greatest adventure of any young girl's lifetime, their first kiss." She sobbed up happily. "Anton, Elsa, I must have word with you."

"Go to your room, Children." Anton told them.

"Yes, Father." Jason said. The three listen at the wall, like they always did for any important matter.

"Kimberly must spend more time with me and less time with her brothers. She is becoming a young lady and will never be thought highly of if she is talk about pirates and sing silly songs." Rita explained. "You must make more small talk with you superiors at the bank, Anton."

"Leave the nursery?" Billy asked. Jason put his hand over Billy's mouth and shushed him as Kim put on a disgusted look.

Anton laughed slightly. "Of course." Then he took a shot. Elsa took his hand to calm him down.

As night fell quickly, Kimberly was asleep in her bed. A boy was looking at her, studying her closed eyes and her lips. He touched her soft lips with his fingers. Kimberly softly opened her eyes and saw the most handsome boy she had ever seen, but it startled her. She let out a gasp. The boy flew back up against the wall and smiled at her. But Nana started barking. Kimberly got out from her bed and got a candle and went to the window the boy flew out of. When she looked, there was no one there. Could it have been nothing, but a dream?

The next day at school, she was drawing a picture of him and her. Her teacher noticed this and slapped a ruler on her desk.

"If this is you in your bed, then who is this?" She asked Kim.

"A boy." She answered.

The teacher sent out a letter of outrage to Mr. Hart. At this moment, he was practicing small talk. He looked over at his boss who loved small talk.

On the walk from school, Kimberly looked down. She saw a boy ride passed her on a bike, which was the boy who had the letter in his hands. "The letter!" She started running after the boy telling him to stop. Nana, Billy, and Jason followed, calling after her. When they all got there, Anton had finally started babbling like a fool. The scene ended in a tragic manner. Nana had slipped taking Kimberly with her. They made Mr. Hart gall and embarrassed him.

Later, at home, Anton was furious. "I have been humiliated!"

"Keep your voice down." Elsa smiled.

"The neighbors will hear you." Rita added.

"Let them hear. I do not care. Let them know that this dog is not a nurse!" He yelled. They gasped. "Tomorrow, you will start your training with your Aunt. It's time for you to grow up!"

The next night, it was time for second impressions. For Mr. and Mrs, Hart had to go the a business party at the bank. But before that could happen, Elsa had to wish her children goodnight.

"Hello, my angels." She greeted them.

"Mother, do you have to go?" Kim asked.

"Yes, Father can go by himself!" Jason agreed.

"Your father? By himself? Your father is great man with bravery, but he's going to need the special kiss to get him through the night," Elsa replied.

"Father? Brave?" Kimberly questioned.

"My dear girl, there are many types of brave in the world. Know that. Now, off to sleep. Goodnight." She turned out the candle and walked out the room.

"Remember that there's a light at the end of every tunnel." Rita said opening the doors for Anton and Elsa.

"Oh, such a shame. We'll catch our death if we go out in this weather." Anton said. 

"Better death than gossip. Away with you now." Rita shoved them out the door. She then sat down and decided to read a book.

Next, a boy, along with a fairy, came through the window in the kids' room as Aunt Rita was being startled by a shadow. But she came to the conclusion that it was a trick of the light or her eyes. The magical shadow slipped in to the room.

"Gotcha!" The boy exclaimed grabbing the shadows foot. He attempted to rub it back on somehow. The shadow laughed at the young boy. The boy threw a rock at him, not that he could hit the shadow anyway. He bit his bottom lips and started crying.

"Boy, why are you crying?" Kimberly asked as she looked at the boy.

This startled the boy and he flew up to the ceiling.

"You can fly!" Kimberly exclaimed. She crawled out of bed and stood up. The boy flew down. Kim started with a curtsy and the boy took a bow. "What is your name?"

"What is your name?" The boy asked.

"Kimberly Ann Hart." She replied.

"Tommy Oliver." He said.

"Where do you live?" Kimberly asked.

"Second to the right, and straight on till morning." Tommy said, pointing to the stars.

"They put that in the letters?" Kim questioned. She came too close to Tommy which surprised him.

"I don't get any letters." Tommy replied.

"What about your mother? She must." Kimberly said.

"I don't have a mother." Tommy stated.

"Oh, that's why you were crying." Kimberly beamed.

"I wasn't crying about that. I was crying because I couldn't get my shadow to stick." Tommy started down near the bed side and continued to rub on his shadow. "And I wasn't crying." The shadow threw a rock at Tommy's head. "Ow."

"I could always sew it on you." Kimberly smiled. She got a needle out of drawer, which Tommy's fairy was. "This might hurt a little bit." The shadow grabbed on to Tommy's shoulder and Tommy grabbed on to his shadow's hand. Kimberly sat at Tommy's feet and began to sew that shadow back on. He made screechy sounds. The fairy kept glaring after her. "There."

Tommy stood up and tested his shadow. He practiced on the wall. The movement was back to normal. "Oh, the cleverness of me!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Of course, I didn't do a single thing to help you." Kimberly said sarcastically.

"Oh, you helped a little." Tommy replied.

"A little? Puhleaze! I'm going to back to bed. Goodnight Sir." Kimberly crawled back on the blanket.

Tommy crawled on top of the covers in hopes to say something more soothing to a girl's ears. "Kim? One girl is worth more than twenty boys."

"Really? That's so sweet." Kimberly said. She sat up and knocked poor Tommy off he bed. He quickly got up though.

"I love with boys. The lost boys. If they are not claimed in seven days they are sent to the Neverland." Tommy replied.

"Are there any girls there too?" Kimberly asked.

"Girls are much too smart to fall in their sights." Tommy answered. He slid down to heart-whole pieces of Kimberly's bed. Tommy looked through it and it just happened to form around Kimberly.

"Tommy, it's just so wonderful how speak about girls." Kimberly grinned brightly. "I would like to give you a kiss." Tommy stood on his feet and held out his hand for Kim's present. "Don't you know what a kiss is?"

"I shall know when you give me one." Tommy said. Kimberly giggled and gave him a thimble. ::) "I suppose I should give you a kiss now?"

"Only, if you want to." Kimberly smiled. Then she closed her eyes. Tommy searched for something to give her. He found a small acorn.

"Ahem!" Tommy said.

Kimberly opened her eyes and looked at Tommy's gift. "Thank you." She ran to her dresser to make it in to a necklace. "How old are you, Tommy?"

"Very young. Your age, maybe." Tommy replied.

"Don't you know?" Kimberly asked.

"I ran away." He answered. He started taking a look of the room. He first saw the playhouse. He opened it up to find a family of dolls. "One night I head my mother and father of what I was to be when I grew up. A doctor, or a lawyer. It decided it was too much. So I went to the Angel Grove Gardens. That's where I met Kat." Tommy explained.

"Excuse me? Kat?" Kimberly questioned.

Tommy started playing with a Jack In The Box. When it popped up Tommy got out his cutting knife. "Katherine. She's my fairy." He kicked the toy aside.

"But there's no such thing as-" Kimberly started. Tommy quickly flew and covered her mouth with his hand.

"Don't say that. Every single time someone says that a fairy somewhere falls down dead. And I won't ever find her if she's dead." Tommy shrugged.

"You're telling that somewhere in this room is a fairy?" Kimberly asked.

Tommy found a pink box. He opened it up and made sure to get his knife up. "We come to listen to your songs. I like them a lot."

"Really? Thank you. It comes naturally." Kimberly smiled. "Tommy, I would like to give you a thimble."

"What's that?" Tommy asked.

"I'll show you." Kimberly giggled. Kimberly and Tommy closed their eyes as Kimberly started coming near him with her lips. This angered Kat. She struggled out of the drawer she was trapped in. She started pulling on Kimberly's hair all the way to the bed. She started banging Kimberly's head against bed.

"Kat stop it!" Tommy ordered. He got the fairy out of Kimberly's hair. He threw Katherine to the bed. "She's not very pilot. She says if you try to give me a thimble again she'll kill you." He said.

"I suppose that she's an angel." Kimberly said sarcastically.

"Bye." Katherine said flying past the two. Tommy started running over to the window.

"Wait! Tommy! Don't go!" Kimberly begged him.

"I have to get back to the Lost Boys." Tommy said.

"But I know loads of songs. I could sing them all to the boys." Kimberly said.

Katherine pulled on Tommy's ears, but he just swiped her away with his hand. "Then come with me." Tommy suggested.

"I cannot fly." Kimberly replied.

Tommy took her hand and started leading her to the window. "I'll teach you. I'll teach you to ride the wind's back and away we go." He smiled.

Kimberly pulled her hand away. "Could Jason and Billy come too?" She asked. Tommy walked over to the beds that were still being slept in. There, two boys were snoring loudly. Tommy put on a questionable look as Kimberly waited for an answer. He crinkled his nose and then smiled at her. "Jason! Billy! Wake up! There is a boy here who wishes to teach us to fly!"

"You offend reason, Sir." Jason said. Tommy raised his right eyebrow. Next, to show off, Tommy stood on Jason's bed. "I should love to offend it with you!"

"You just think of your happiest thoughts and they lift you in to the air. It's simple." With that, Tommy twirled while flying and sat on the ceiling.

"I'll try!" Jason got on his bed. "Swords! Daggers! Hercules!" Jason shouted. He ran off the bed and for awhile it actually looked like he was flying in to the air, but he fell into the doll house. Tommy grabbed Katherine and fairy dust fell on Jason. It lifted hm up.

"Kim! Kim! Watch me! Pirates! Indians! Text books!" Billy shouted. Tommy sprinkled fairy dust on him and he flying through the air. Kimberly watched with a happy expression written across her face. She wasn't aware of the boy standing behind. He tapped her on the shoulder. Kimberly looked behind her, but Tommy has switched to the other shoulder. Kim took another look at than. He wasn't there anymore, because he switched back to Kim's shoulder to where he was before. Kimberly finally caught up. He blew fairy dust in to her face. She did not blink, but lifted in to the air with a smile. "Wow!" She exclaimed.

"Come away. Come away to Neverland." Tommy said.

"But wait a minute. What about mother?" Kimberly asked.

"Father?" Jason continued.

"Nana?" Billy added.

"There are mermaids." Tommy teased.

"Mermaids!" Kimberly lit up.

"Indians." Tommy said.

"Indians!" Jason and Billy exclaimed.

"Pirates." Tommy finished.

"Pirtaes!" All three Hart children said. Jason was the first out the window.

"Wait for me, Jason!" Billy followed. Tommy watched them fly away. Next, he saw Kimberly unsure look. Meanwhile Nana, broke her chain and started running to the bank, where Mr. and Mrs. Hart were.

Edward Sir Quillet was having small talk with a bunch of bankers. Anton joined in with an awkward laugh. the bankers questioned him. "May I introduce my wife, Elsa."

"Elsa, how lovely to meet you." Edward said.

"Thank you, Sir." Elsa blushed. Nana came barking through the opening doors of the bank. She suddenly couldn't stop herself. She slid across the floor and in to the group of people.

Back at the Hart house, Kimberly was getting ready to lift off in the winds. Tommy waited patiently for her. He held out his just in case she fell. But she turned around and looked at her room once more. It was hard to leave her life behind. "Come with me to a place where we forever forget the grown up life." Tommy whispered in to her ear.

Kimberly turned to face him. "Forever is a long time." She sighed out.

Nana, Anton, and Elsa came running through the door. "What's wrong?" Rita asked. They all ran up stairs quickly.

Tommy smiled at Kimberly and Kimberly smiled back at Tommy. Finally, she took his hand. Although, it would have been so much easier if her parents had ran faster, but then, well, there really wouldn't be much to tell.

They kids were soaring through the air, freely. They had no care in the world. All of them were giggling. Kimberly looked at her brothers and wondered where Tommy had gone off to. Boy, he sure is fast. She then looked in front of her and saw a brick chimney she was about to smash in to. She put her arms out in front of her to try and block it. Not that it would work anyway. Suddenly, a hand reached out for her wrist. Tommy saved her. They smiled at each other as they looked in to each other's eyes. Tommy tried to lean in to kiss her, but Katherine only pulled him away. At least he tried.

The children got lower to the ground, but no one managed to see them. In fact, Jason even stole Mr. Hart's Boss's hat. They were having so much flying. They finally got higher, to where they were in space. That was even more amazing.

Jason flew up closer to Tommy. Jason gave him a smile and Tommy just raised one eyebrow. "Who in the world are you?" He asked.

"I'm Jason." Kimberly's brother answered.

"Jason? Take hold of my ankle." Tommy directed. Jason gave him a disgusted look of question. "Both hands." He finally wrapped his hand around Tommy's ankle. "Pass it on!" So they all held on to each other's ankles. "This will get a little crazy, just don't let go!" They all screamed at they entered Neverland. Tommy put his hand in to the "starry sky." It turned out to be the ocean. 

"Amazing! It's Neverland." Kimberly said. 

Meanwhile, on the Jolly Roger, Rito was looking out in the shores. The lands had sun and ice was starting to melt. It decided to go inform Captain James Hook about this matter, so he want in to Hook's study. "Captain! Captain! Spring is ashore. That does not make sense at all. It's not due to 3 p.m. Check the time yourself!" 

Rito laid a watch on Hook's desk, but with his hook, he smashed it. "I was dreaming, Rito, about Oliver. And in it I was amazing. True forgiveness. I thanked him for cutting of my hand. He gave me such good things to do with it, you know." Hook said. Then he strapped on his hook.

"So Oliver did you a favor, now did he?" Rito asked with a laugh.

"Let me see, he fed it to a crocodile. The beast liked it so much, that he's been seeking me out ever since. You call that a favor?" Captain Hook asked.

"I guess not." Rito shrugged. 

"It wasn't for the stupid ticking that croc would have had me by now." Hook rolled his eyes. He put the clock away with other broken clocks. "Why did you wake me up?"

"Man, do I really have to repeat myself here? Fine. Spring's comin' ashore. Yada yada yada!" Rito said jokingly.

"He's back!" Hook exclaimed.

Tommy, Kimberly, Jason, Billy, and Kat lied down on a soft cloud in the clear, blue, sky. Tommy got out his mini telescope so he could get a good look at the Jolly Roger. He quickly noticed that Kimberly was staring at him. She gave him a look that she wanted to see as well. Tommy gave it to her easily. "Morphenominal!" She exclaimed. Tommy looked quickly back at her. He smiled at how excited she got. "She must do twelve months." Kim added. She handed it to her Jason who started naming the pirates the saw, until he saw Captain Hook.

"Let's take a closer look." Tommy smiled. And so the children bounced up and down on the clouds and got closer.

The handed the telescope back to Tommy as Jason's hat fell off of his head. It fell on top of one the parakeets. Rito pointed this out to Hook. He found it to be very odd so he looked through his own telescope. He saw children hiding in the clouds. "Get my good cannon and fill them up." Hook demanded. The crew did as they were told.

Tommy was shocked when he realized that they were figured out. He pushed Kimberly out of the way as a bomb came their way, which sent her flying through the air. "Kat, find Kimberly, leave Hook to me." Tommy said. He flew towards the Jolly Roger as Katherine plotted an evil plot. Meanwhile Jason and Billy dangled from the edges of the cloud. "Catch me if you can, Hook!" Tommy flew around. They attempted to hit him many times, but missed.

"It's a large pink bird. It looks like a crane. Quite beautiful if you ask me." Fred said.

"It's my turn!" Kite yelled.

"No way! I'm the leader. I get to look through the telescope!" Fred rolled his eyes. Kat appeared in front of the telescope, nearly blinding poor Fred. The other boys greeted her. She told them about "Tommy's" plan to shoot the Kim Bird down. In fact, she whispered it in Toodles's ear. "Well, I trust her with Tommy. Let's shoot the bird down." Fred directed.

They aimed their arrows in to air. As the arrows came towards her, Kimberly attempted to back away. It was no use, though. She fell to ground quickly. "I got her? I got her!" Toodles said happily.

They all ran to where the Kim Bird fell. "That is not any bird. That's a young lady." Justin gasped.

"You killed her!" The boys pointed at Toodles. They all gathered around the girl and glared at Toodles.

"Ha!" A presence laughed. Tommy startled the boys and faced him. "Did you miss me?" Tommy asked.

"You bet, but you're back early." Kite panicked.

"I have great news." Tommy landed himself to soft grass. "I have brought you the girl that sang our favorite songs!" Tommy said happily.

"Whoops." The twins mumbled together.

"What do you mean oops?" Tommy asked. They al turned around and revealed a dead Kimberly. They all kneeled at her side. Fire burned through Tommy's eyes. He felt a part of him go numb. "Who is the one that did this to her?" Tommy asked angrily.

"Mine, Tommy." Toodles confessed. "Go ahead. I can take it." He pulled some of his scraps of clothing away so Tommy could put the arrow through his heart.

Kimberly left out a gently moan. Tommy could feel his heart beat again. He moved a button out of the way from Kimberly's pink nightgown to see why she still lived. "It's the kiss I gave her. It saved her." Tommy smiled.

"I remember those. Let me see it." Fred said. Tommy handed him the acorn. He bit on it hardly. "Somehow I remember them tasting good, but they are one heck of a powerful thing." Fred added on. The boys gave him a confused stare.

"We should get her to the tree house." Justin said.

"Hands!" They all checked their hands. They were covered with dirt and mud. "I wouldn't even want you guys touching me. They're too dirty." Tommy crinkled his nose up in a disgusted way.

"Then we should let her stay here to die." Fred suggested.

"No!!!" Tommy yelled in Fred's ear.

"Sorry, how could I have said something so stupid?" He asked himself.

"We shall build a house around her." Tommy suggested. They all yelled as Tommy directed them what to build.

"Kat did it!" The Twins whispered in Tommy's ears. Then they ran away.

Tommy raised his left eyebrow. "Kat. Oh, Katherine!" Tommy said. She got a worried expression on her face and flew towards him. He grabbed her little body and showed her Kimberly. "Was it you Kat?" Tommy asked. Kat replied with an evil yes. "Then we are no longer friends!" He threw her off making her hit the grass. She flew off crying her eyes out.

For a moment, Tommy watched Kimberly's lips. They were so beautiful. He wanted to- what it is again- thimble her. "Sleep now, Beautiful." Tommy whispered softly.

Kimberly awoke on the soft grass of Neverland. She was confused as ever. Her head hurt. She wondered how she got in the tiniest of houses. She pushed the door open to see the Lost Boys kneel at her feet.

"Kimberly, Milady, for you we built this small house." Fred said.

"With all the requirements like any other." Justin added.

"Please be our mother!" The boys cried.

Kimberly's cheeks turned red. She put strands of hair behind her ears. "Oh, that would be wonderful, but I don't have any real experience." Kimberly replied.

"Do you sing songs?" One of the twins asked.

"Yes, of course." Kimberly answered.

"Then you are perfect for the job." The other said.

"As you wish. I will try to do my very best." Kimberly smiled.

"Hoorah!" The boys jumped up.

"Sorry about the blind fold." Nibs apologized. They led the girl through the forest to get to the tree house. "You see, we have to be quick. Hook's rotten spies are about and if he finds us he'll gut us."

"How horrible!" Kimberly exclaimed.

"We live to hide from him. It's much like a game." Fred replied.

"Time to meet father, Mother." Justin said. They pushed her inside the house. "I can't wait to be your son."

She fell through a slide followed by the twins and then the wrest of the Lost Boys. Tommy jumped off his chair. "Welcome Mother. We must spank our children before they try to hurt you again. In fact, we should just kill them!" Tommy suggested. He turned around and faced the boys. He came after them with a sword.

"Tommy!" Kimberly screamed. The boys hid behind Tommy's chair. Tommy took stabs at it, but missed. "I agree that they are perfectly horrid, but kill them and they shall think themselves of great importance." Kimberly rolled her eyes.

"So important!" Toodles said.

"And unique!" Justin added on.

"I have an even better idea." Kimberly started walking to a tree that liquid was coming from.

"What do you have in mind?" Tommy asked as he sat on his chair with a satisfied grin upon his face.

"It's disgusting and you have to take it almost every other day. The sticky, sweet kind." Kimberly said. "We call it medicine." Kimberly smirked.

"Kill us, Tommy! Please, kill us!" The boys begged.

Kimberly started walking back with the medicine in her hands. "Little ones first. Billy?" Then Kimberly realized something. "Billy? Jason! My brothers!" Her eyes opened wide.

"Who?" Tommy asked.

Meanwhile her brothers were dangling from two strong vines after an encounter with a ticking crocodile.

"You know things could get worse." Billy smiled at his brother.

"What could possibly be worse?" Jason asked.

"That!" Billy screamed pointing at an indian. The girls started laughing like a hyeena. She laughed so hard that she sent herself over the hill and right in Captain Hook's sight.

"Princess Trini? We recently saw Peter Pan and a couple of his new friends. They were seen falling through this part of the forest. Any sign of them?" He asked.

Trini started speaking her language in and angry manner and it ended with spit on Hook's shoe. The crew turned the Rito. "She says I wouldn't tell you where they are. I'm not that stupid!"

"We can make you tell us." Hook threatened. He put his hook to her throat.

"Hey! Unhand her you crazy old pirate!" Billy yelled.

Now, I think we've all hear The Little Mermaid story before, well, they're not at all like that. Mermaids are dark creatures. They are practically the grapevine of Neverland. Although, their innocence really own counts on how you view it. Anyway, Tommy had taken Kimberly to outside of the Black Castle. Tommy started playing his fife to bring the mermaids about, and it did the trick. They swam towards Tommy and Kimberly.

"Oh, how awesome is this? I've wanted to meet a mermaid all my life!" Kimberly exclaimed.

"I assure you, Milady, it's an experience well worth waiting for." Tommy smiled.

"Then, it's a good thing I know how to swim." Kimberly replied.

Tommy started making contact with the mermaids in a language Kimberly could never hope to understand. However, one mermaid caught interest in Kimberly. Kim smiled as the mermaid pulled her hand gently in to the water. Tommy then hissed at the mermaid and turned back to Kimberly and gave her a smile.

"Hook has your brothers at The Black Castle." Tommy said.

Meanwhile Captain Hook was putting his plan to capture Tommy Oliver in to use. He readied his gun to fire at Tommy, if needed. The hostages tried struggling out of their ropes.

"Sorry your highness. Any last words?" Rito asked in a sincere, yet sarcastic tone.

"Beg for your lives?" Goldar laughed in Jason's face.

"Sirs! We are from California, and we do not beg!" Jason spat at him.

"Please, please! Don't kill us!" Billy started begging at the pirates' feet.

Jason's bottom lip started trembling badly and he was also soon on his knees. "Please, don't kill us! I beg of you." Trini just rolled her eyes in a disappointed sigh. The two pirates finally just put them in to the water.

Back outside, Tommy and Kimberly had landed at the opening of The Back Castle. "I brought swords. Do you know how to use it?" Tommy asked.

He handed the sword to her. Kimberly marveled at its beauty with a bright smile. Tommy held out his arm to practice. Kimberly just winked. She came out him suddenly and they started fighting. Tommy was eventually on the ground as Kimberly's sword was at his throat. Kimberly grinned and extended her hand and her of course grabbed it.

"Just promise me that you'll leave Captain Hook to me?" Tommy asked of her.

"I promise!" Kimberly smirked.

"Great, wait here. I'll call you!" Tommy yelled as her flew off.

"You have got to be kidding me. Tommy!" Kimberly screamed. In fact, Hook heard her scream and decided to go outside and check what the noise was.

"I can't wait to see Captain Hook slice Oliver's throat." Goldar said.

"Rito!" A voice sounding like Hook yelled.

"Yes Captain?" Rito asked looking around for the Captain.

"What are you doing?" The voice asked.

"Tying up the prisoners like you said." He replied.

"Let them go! No questions asked or I'll gut you with my hook!" Tommy ordered.

"Yes Captain." Goldar and Rito obeyed and let Jason, Trini, Billy, and Billy's teddy go.

Outside, Hook had walked in the open air, but Kimberly hid behind a small bolder. She looked at his blue eyes and saw his emotions run through him. It did not scare, but it made her curious about the figure. He had only popped up a few times in her songs. Finally, Hook decided to go back inside his castle.

He noticed the captives were gone. "Where are the prisoners?" Hook asked.

"Don't worry Captain, we let them go." Rito replied.

"You what?" Hook questioned.

"We let them go." He smiled.

Hook was enraged with piece of news. He got his gun and shot one at the two men. Rito eyes opened wide, he touched his chest to see if he had been shot. Phew, it was only Goldar. He made a splat in the water and sunk to the bottom.

"Rito!" The "ghost" yelled.

Rito let out a scream. "Who's there?" Hook asked.

"I, Captain James Hook captain of The Jolly Roger." Tommy retorted.

Hook rolled his eyes at the answer, "Then who am I Hook?"

"You are a cod fish." Tommy laughed.

Yep, it's Tommy Oliver. That totally ticked Hook off. "Do you know the name?"

"I?" Tommy questioned.

"Mineral?"

"No."

"Veggie?"

"No."

"Man?" Hook started creeping over to a sculpture of a hand.

"No!"

"Boy?"

"Yes!"

"Regular boy?"

"NO!"

"Amazing boy?"

"Yes, do you give up?" Tommy asked.

"Yes!" Rito yelped.

"I am..." Tommy trailed of when he heard some noises.

"History." Hook finished as he yelled his gun in position.

"Tommy, no!" Kimberly yelled coming through opening.

"Huh?" Tommy turned around quickly and dodged Captain Hook's bullet. One of Hook's pirates snuck up on Kimberly and they started fighting with their swords.

"You will be gone this time, Oliver!" Hook promised.

"I don't think so!" Tommy laughed. He started flying around the castle and fighting the captain.

"We have to open the gate!" Jason said as him and the other two came up from the water.

"How?" Billy asked. Trini fluttered her eyes lashes and kissed him hardly on his lips.

"Oh, that's disgusting!" Jason complained. Billy's eyes opened wide. With his fingers, he combed back his hair out of his eyes as he opened the gate with that lever, of course. Trini was amazed at what her kiss did to him.

Back with Kimberly, she was having a blast fighting with the pirate, though it was hard. The pirate she was fighting was stronger than he looked, but so was Kimberly. "Ready to give up?" He asked.

"Not quite!" She smirked at him and stomped on his foot. He dropped his weapon. It was a perfect chance to knock him in to the water, and Kimberly took it openly. She did a side kick and he went splat in the water.

Kim ran over to her two brothers and the Indian Princess and jumped in to the boat. They pushed others over the boat.

"If I were you, I'd give up already!" Captain Hook yelled.

"If you were me, I'd be ugly." Tommy made a disgusted face. Just imagining the thought of Hook ever being him was gross, he didn't want to think about, it would just bring him down. "Ready for me to cut off the other hand?" Tommy asked.

"Not this time!" Hook nearly spat at him. Tommy then tried to fly away, but Hook grabbed his foot and covered his mouth. "Ready?" He asked. Tommy wondered what he meant by that. Then, he saw a cannon aimed at him. "Go!" He yelled. Captain Hook threw Tommy away, and he tirled through the air. The sphere opened up wide, and appeared to be a net. It sunk to the bottom with Tommy in it.

"Tommy!" Kimberly yelped. She dove in to the water and saved Tommy from his death. She wrapped her arm around the net and brought him to the somewhat dry land. He smiled at her and tore the ropes apart. "I told you I was a good swimmer."

"Yeah." Tommy agreed with her, after all, she did just save his life. Then they saw Hook hovering over them with an evil grin across his lips.

"Aw, young love." He said.

"Hey! Look!" Tommy pointed to the back of Hook, and he actually looked. Tommy grabbed Kimberly's wrist and they flew over to the boat quickly with two or three giggles.

"Clever." Kimberly complimented. Finally, the ticking crocodile came about by the time the boat was sailing away. Tommy soluted the fearful Hook.

James Hook started climbing to highest part of the castle. Not it would actually work. "RITO!"

Later on in that very same evening, Kimberly had the Lost Boys make her a guitar. She was now strumming on it and playing a beautiful song with her soft voice.

Heart, don't fail me now!

Courage, don't desert me!

Don't turn back now that we're here

People always say

Life is full of choices

No one ever mentions fear!

Or how a road can seem so long

How the world can seem so vast

Courage see me through

Heart I'm trusting you

On this journey...to the past

Somewhere down this road

I know someone's waiting

Years of dreams just can't be wrong

Arms will open wide

I'll be safe and wanted

Fin'lly home where I belong

Well, starting here, my life begins

Starting now, I'm learning fast

Courage see me through

Heart I'm trusting you

On this journey...to the past

Heart don't fail me now!

Courage don't desert me!

Home, Love, Family

There was once a time

I must have had them too

Home, Love, Family

I will never be complete

Until I find you...

One step at a time,

One hope, then another

Who knows where this road may go

Back to who I was

On to find my future,

Things my heart still needs to know

Yes, let this be a sign!

Let this road be mine!

Let it lead me to my past

Courage see me through

Heart I'm trusting you

To bring me home...

At last!

At last!

Courage see me through

Heart I'm trusting you

yea...

Tommy took note of the words Kimberly let escape from her lips. It somewhat scared him. Kimberly then put down her guitar as Tommy motioned for her to come with him. She gladly excepted. "Tommy!" She watched him disappear in to the tall grass. Tommy jerked her hand down. They crawled through the grass together. Then, they found fairies dancing in a small cave. Kimberly smiled at Tommy in astonishment. They looked through a whole together.

Tommy started at Kimberly for awhile, until she looked his way. Finally, they looked at each other the same time. He got up from the grass, as did she. "May I have this dance?" He asked, holding out his hand.

"You may." She replied, taking his hand. They started dancing with each other. Fairies gathered around them and lifted the couple in to the air.

Meanwhile, a mysterious present was going about, Captain Hook. He looked up at Tommy Oliver and his companion. "Him?" He put his hook over his chest and saw Kat crying her eyes out on a leaf. "What's wrong?" Kat did respond, but Hook could only understand her at this point. "Oh, banished, because?" Hook asked. Katherine answered this question a little more clear. "Kimberly?" They looked back to Tommy and Kimberly dancing. They were now in the moon light together with huge smiles on their face. "I think you and I should plot some revenge, Kat." Hook suggested.

The fairies finally disappeared, and a thought entered Tommy's mind, it killed him inside. "Kimberly, this is all pretend, isn't it? That you and I are in love?" Tommy asked.

Kimberly's heart sank at the question. "Oh, yes, of course." Tommy and Kimberly started sinking back to the ground.

"Kimberly? The Lost Boys try to make me seem so old to be their real father." Tommy smiled.

"Tommy? Do you have any feelings?" Kimberly questioned.

"F-feelings?" He stuttered.

"Yes, feelings. Happiness? Sadness? Jealousy?" Kimberly asked.

"Jealousy? That's Kat." Tommy replied.

"Anger?" She asked.

"Anger?" Tommy asked back. He heard a cracky sound from a stick. Yes, it was Hook. He turned around with his knife out. "Hook."

"Love?" Kimberly finally got around to.

"Love? I have never even heard of it." Tommy put his knife back.

Kimberly looked down at her feet, as her heart broke. "I think you have, Tommy. You're just too scared to admit it to yourself. Whether it was for something, or someone." She sneered at him.

Tommy got closer to hear and whispered in her ear, "Never." Then he pulled back. "The very sound of that horrible word offends me."

"Tommy, don't do this to me." Kimberly said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Stop this now, Kim! We were having fun a minute ago. Fun, fun, fun! What else do you want from me?" Tommy asked.

"You know very well what I want from Tommy Oliver!" Kimberly screamed.

"What? What else could there ever be?" Tommy questioned.

"I don't know. I think it all gets easier if you just grow up." Kimberly said.

"Well, I won't grow up!" Tommy yelled. "No one can make me do that! I will banish you like Kat!"

"I won't be banished!" Kimberly yelled back.

"Then go home. Go home and grow up!" Tommy hissed.

"Uh!" She exclaimed. Kimberly pushed him out of her way and started running towards the small house and he flew away in the other direction.

Tommy flew back to Earth and visited Kim's house once more. The same vision he saw before was the same. Mrs. Hart was sitting on her rocking chair, asleep. Eyes tired of searching the skies for her children. "Kimberly..." Elsa murmured.

Tommy looked at her with angry eyes. "We can't both keep Kimberly." Tommy whispered to himself. He started closing the window.

When it finally shut, it made a knock sound. Elsa opened her eyes and looked at all three beds for her children. Nobody was sleeping in them. Then, she looked at the window. "No, it cannot be closed." She tried opening it with all her strength. "Anton! Come quickly!"

"What? Are they back?" He asked. Anton looked over at his wife struggling to open the window, so he excided to help. Tired, Tommy flew over to the rooftop. Anton and Elsa looked in to the skies and saw nothing but the stars. "They have not yet returned."

Back on Neverland, Kimberly woke up from her cries over Tommy. She was confused. She could not still be on land, it didn't rock so much. Kimberly opened the door and found that she was on a pirate ship. She went in to a room where Rito was holding alchohol and Captain Hook was singing a catchy tune.

He finally finished that song and smiled at Kimberly. "Ah, Kimberly, so glad you're here." He looked over at the fairy presence. Though, don't worry, Rito tossed Kat in to a container. "So I've been told that you ran away from home."

"I had never actually thought of it that way. I guess you're right." Kim shrugged.

"Don't worry Dear Child. Growing up is such a complicated matter. You are smart." Hook said.

"That's what my parents wanted, for me to grow up." Kimberly said.

"Well, don't worry about it much. Tommy is lucky, he is not troubled by emotions or feelings." Hook mumbled. Kimberly looked at him with tears in her eyes as her bottom lips trembled. "Oh, no. Oliver cannot love or be in love, especially not for a girl as sweet as you. That's just the way it is." Hook said. He got out a tissue and wiped Kim's tears away. "Do you want to be a pirate?"

"Yes, great idea, Captain!" Rito exclaimed.

"Well, I always wanted to call myself Red Handed Jill." Kimberly smiled.

"What a marvelous name!" Hook yelled.

"What would my duties be? I could not be expected to go about and pillage." Kimberly replied.

"Do you sing songs?" Hook asked.

You wanna know more, more, more about me

I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine

I'm the one that's honking at you cuz I left late again

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!

Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today

Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!

Hey! Hey!

Get tangled up in me

You wanna know more, more, more about me

Gotta know reverse phsychology

I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep

I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!

Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today

Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!

Hey! Hey!

Get tangled up in me

You think that you know me

You think that I'm only

When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you

You wanna know more, more, more about me

I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away Ya!

Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today

Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction, Ya!

Hey! Hey!

Get tangled up in me

She finished up the song and the crew clapped for her. "Could I have time to think about your offer?" Kimberly asked.

"Oh, yes. You must. You shall be a great addition." Hook smiled.

"What would my mother think about my becoming a pirate?" She asked herself.

Instead of any of the crew tracking her, it was that annoying parakeet. Anyway, what would Kimberly's mother think if she were to become a pirate? It was hard to imagine, but the more she tried to bring back memories of her mother, the more she forgot. "Jason?" He didn't answer. He continued eating his dinner with the Lost Boys. "JASON!"

"Yes, what is it?" Jason asked.

"What is your father's name?" Kimberly asked of him.

"My father's name? Tommy, of course." Jason replied, the Lost Boys shouted at th answer.

Kimberly didn't even want to think about Tommy after what happened the night before. "Billy, who is your mother?" Kimberly questioned.

"You are my mother, Kim." Billy smiled warmly at her.

"She's just the greatest!" Fred shouted.

"Yeah!" The boys all said.

Tommy came yelling through the entrance of the Home Under the Ground. He grabbed his two swords and walked to the very end of the table they all sat at. "There's a new pirate aboard the Joll Roger. They say her names is Red Handed Jill." Tommy said.

"Red Handed Jill! She sounds quite scary!" Fred shouted.

Kimberly smiled at herself, she liked her name too. "She's just a singer." Tommy replied. Geeze, Tommy. Put two and two together, will ya?

"Just a singer?" Kimberly asked. She stood up from her seat. "She may be a brave swordsman."

They boys all laughed at her. "Brave or not, Dear Kimberly, I shall slice her throat!" Tommy chuckled.

Kimberly turned around and walked over to a pumpkin that held many swords. She got out o of them. Kimberly gritted her teeth, "Then get ready for her, Tommy Oliver. I am Red Handed Jill." Kimberly stated.

The boys gasped in surprise. However, Tommy's eyes started to fill with hurt and pain. He walked towards her with one swords in his hands.

"Kim?" Jason asked.

"It's true. Captain Hook invited me himself!" She gloated.

"But he's a fiend." Toodles said.

"Not really. He seemed like a gentleman to me. I find him to be a man of feeling." Kimberly said. Tommy came at her with his sword, but she was quick to block. They fought for several seconds, until Kimberly kicked Tommy's ankle and grabbed his sword. "Unlike you, I can feel." She whispered.

"Are you really going to be a pirate, Mother?" Billy asked.

"No." She answered. Tommy smiled with satisfaction.

"Get happy all you want, Tommy. We are going home. Got your wish." Kimberly said. They boys started complaining as she walked over to Jason and Billy. "We must go. We have forgotten or parents. We have to before we have forgotten everything." Kimberly told them.

"You're right." Jason said. "We have to leave."

"Tommy! Tommy! Don't let them!" The Lost Boys shouted at him.

"If you wish it." Tommy said.

"If you wish it?" Fred asked.

"If you wish it!!" Tommy answered. He flew up in to the air.

Meanwhile, Captain Hook and Rito were picking out a new hook for himself as Kat banged on the glass. They decided on the double hook. "Don't worry too much. With Tommy gone, we'll all be free. Even you." He smiled.

Back at the house, Kimberly and the boys were sitting around the discussing different things. Tommy walked in to the room. "I have arranged for a very guide to com take you back." Tommy bit the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming at Kimberly.

"Tommy, we've been talking, and what if the Lost Boys came with us?" She questioned them.

"If you wish it." Tommy said.

"Get your things." Kimberly grinned at them.

"Hooza!" They yelled and went in to their rooms to start packing.

Kimberly got up from the floor and walked over to Tommy. "You too."

"Will they send me to school?" Tommy asked. Kimberly just nodded her head. "And then an office, soon I would become a man."

"I suppose so." Kim replied.

"You can't catch me and make me become a man." Tommy backed away from you.

"Tommy, there's so much more to growing up than that." Kimberly came closer to him.

"I want always to be a boys and have fun." Tommy said. "What else do you want me to see?"

"Growing up can mean so many different things, Tommy. Love, home, and a family. It's what I want to have someday, and I think if you look deep down, you want it too." Kimberly explained.

"No, I do not." Tommy fibbed.

"I can see right through you." Kimberly mumbled. Tommy got closer to her and leaned in to kiss her, it looked like if she would let him too.

"We're ready to go!" Justin shouted.

"Of course." Tommy said. "You should be going now."

The boys rushed outside of the tree house. Kimberly got a flower-cup. She filled it with medicine and walked over to where Tommy was playing his fife. "Don't forget to take your medicine, Tommy." Kimberly said nervously. She started walking away, but she wanted to say a couple of last words. "And don't forget about me." Kimberly frowned. Tommy just ignored her. "Okay. By the way, one day when I have a baby girl I'm going to name her Kayla." Kimberly smiled at him and started walking again. "Goodbye Tommy."

"Kimberly, wait!" Tommy said quickly.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Goodbye." Tommy mumbled. Tommy went back to playing his instrument.

"Right." Kimberly looked down at her feet and started walking outside. She looked around. The boys were all tied up. It didn't make sense. Then it came to her. Captain Hook. Two pirates suddenly stuffed something in her mouth and put something over it. Kimberly struggled to break free.

Hook came up to her. "Success." He said.

Later on, he crawled in the Home Under the Ground to try to rip Tommy Oliver in half with his hook as Katherine was working hard to break free from the containment she was in. In fact, she flirted with that stupid parakeet, and it actually worked. Anyway, since Hook couldn't reach Tommy, he decided to poison him instead with red from his eyes. It had a mixture of anger, jealousy, and sadness. Katherine rushed to save Tommy as the poison was being spilled in to Tommy's medicine.

Hook got out as fast as he can when Tommy hit his head. "Who's there? Kimberly? Kim?" Tommy asked. He looked at his medicine. "I might as well try it just once." Tommy Oliver got the medicine and put it in to his hands. Katherine rushed to him and told him not to drink it. He ignored her. She rolled her eyes and came to his lips. Instead, she drank it all herself. "I can't believe you drank my medicine!" He said. She started collapsing all over the place. Kat finally fell in to once spot on the eating table. Tommy moved all the food out of the way and crawled on the table. "Kat? Katherine? What's wrong?" He put her in to his hands. "Kat, you're so cold." Tommy tried rubbing her, but nothing worked. Katherine finally just closed her eyes and died. Tommy walked outside. He laid her on the dirt and started crying. "No Kat, don't leave me! Please come back! I'm so sorry Kat. Please forgive me! He sobbed.

The clouds started rolling in along with thunder and rain. They roared with anger and sorrowfulness. "Yes! Finally! Tommy is dead!" Hook shouted with happiness.

"No. No. He can't be. No, please no." Kimberly begged in whispers.

"Take off your hats. A moments peace for our fallen enemy!" Hook commanded, which only lasted five seconds. "Well sell tomorrow morning."

"No." Kimberly kept whispering.

Back with Tommy, he was crying over the fairy's dead body. "Kimberly, Kimberly, hear me." Tommy breathed.

"I do believe in fairies. I do. I do. I do believe in fairies. I do. I do." Tommy started to say.

"I do believe in fairies!" Kimberly shouted, back on the ship. "I do! I do!"

"You what?" One of the pirates asked. Kimberly started chanting it along with the boys, who were tied up.

"I do believe in fairies! I do! I do!" Tommy yelled it to the skies and soon, all of the world started saying it.

"I do believe in fairies! I do! I do!" They all shouted. Eyes shined with happiness and the pirates that were saying it was only because all this chanting was driving them mad.

Katherine's light started shining from Tommy's hand. Kat was alive. She smiled at Tommy with her deep, blue, eyes. He smiled back at her with excitement. "Oh, Kat! You're alive!" He shouted. Katherine flew around and started tickling him.

The clouds parted. The sun started shining brightly once more. Everyone on the ship was still chanting until Captain Hook stormed over to Kimberly and started choking her with his Hook. "He's alive! I want one last song before you die. Sing about Tommy Oliver!" Hook ordered.

Kimberly did as she was told to do and started singing.

"There was a boy

He didn't want to grow up

But secretly, yes he did

His name was Tommy Oliver

He started listening to songs about adventures

Took me away

Made me feel

Only for it not to be true

I think we all know the truth, though." She sang out her heart as best as she could. The mere thought of Tommy feeling the same way sent happy chills down her spine.

"Looks like I was wrong. He does feel, after all. Tommy feels for you." Hook smiled and cut her lose with his hook. "She sang to him. He taught her to fly. How?" He asked impatiently.

"You need happy thoughts. They lift you high up in to the air." Kimberly replied.

"But I have no happy thoughts." He said.

"Then that will bring you down." Kimberly said.

"How else?" Captain Hook questioned.

"You need fairy dust!" Billy shouted.

"Shut up Billy!" The boys scolded him.

"Oh, I wonder how Dear Tommy is he saw his beautiful Kimberly walked the plank!" Hook shouted and put a blind fold around her eyes. He put her at the very end of his plank. "So sorry it has to end like this. No I'm not." Captain Hook joked and started stomping on the plank. She finally fell off, but there was no splash. "The beast has swallowed her whole." Hook's eyes beamed but laughed with Rito.

Tommy Oliver caught her in his strong arms. "Tommy! You're alive?" She asked.

"Was there any doubt that I wasn't going to save you?" Tommy asked her with a smile.

"I thought I had lost you." Kimberly whispered. Kim gave him a kiss on his right cheek. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"I'll try not too." Tommy winked and they flew upwards.

"It wants more!" Baboo shouted.

"Then let's feed it till it's full." Hook laughed. He turned to the remaining food for the crocodile. Shadows went behind Hook. Captain Hook turned around quickly as Tommy and Kimberly landed on the ship. Tommy put the girl down quickly as Hook started turning around.

The boys smiled, trying to be convincing to Hook. "Why are you smiling? I'm about to kill you and you're smiling. Stop smiling!" He ordered. Though, Captain Hook did not notice a young boy who was cutting them loose. He then heard shouting coming from a pirate. "What was that?" Kimberly gathered swords for fighting.

The shadows of the crocodile started to appear through the sails on the ship. Baboo started climbing to the top with his gun. "Say your prayers you beast!" Baboo yelled. It turned out to be Kat holding a little croc toy. It, although, shocked Baboo and sent him in to the water dead.

Captain Hook turned around to see Tommy Oliver standing only a few feet away from him. "So, Tommy Oliver, this is all your doing?" He asked.

"I, Captain James Hook, you can bet your life on it that this all my doing." Tommy replied.

"Don't get smart with me Boy." Hook's eyes shot at Tommy with daggers.

"Ha!" Tommy laughed and came at Dear Captain Hook with his sword as Kimberly came out and handed swords to the boys, not to mention one for herself. Though, it was all a very intense battle, the kids had fun with it.

Hook caught on to the flying Katherine and shook her. Fairy dust sprinkled on to him. The very thought of Tommy's blood on his hook sent him flying. "Now how about this? Hook is flying!" The captain shouted.

"You wanna fly? Let's fly!" Tommy laughed. They flew around as fast as they could. "Not bad at all, for an old, stinky, man!"

"I know what you are!" Hook yelled.

"Oh, really? And what's that?" Tommy asked.

"You are a boy in love." Hook said.

"Me? In love? And who possibly with?" Tommy questioned.

The started to fly closer to the ship. "You know who. You're Kimberly." He smiled devilishly. Tommy started to sink to the ground. "Oh, a weakness. Let us now look in to the future. What's this I see? It's Kimberly, she's all grown up, and the window is shut."

Tommy eyes started glowing with pain. He flew over to Hook and tried to take a swing at him with his sword. Hook merely blocked it. "I'll open it!" Tommy yelled.

"I'm afraid it's locked." Captain Hook added.

"I'll shout for her." Tommy replied. "Kimberly!"

"She can't hear you, Tommy. She has no memory of you. And yes, one more thing. She's married with a husband!" Hook smiled and knocked Tommy to the floor of the boat.

Kimberly's eyes filled with tears quickly. "Tommy!" The pirates held her back. "Tommy, no! Tommy!" She yelled for him.

Hook landed on the floor and hit Tommy in the head. He collapsed, read to kill. If he wanted to, Tommy could have kept fighting, but he didn't. The thought of Kimberly moving on with her life hurt him deeply. It was like a knife stabbing him in the heart. Being young just wasn't worth that hurt. Captain Hook's eyes shined red and he held up his hook, ready to kill Tommy.

Kimberly grabbed on to his arm and pleaded with her eyes to just let her say one last goodbye. Hook threw her to Tommy's dying side. "Hush! Kimberly's farewell."

"I'm sorry, Tommy. I have to grow up and figure things out. Please, please don't leave though. Keep fighting." She said in between crying breaths. "I need to give something to you." Hook looked at her suspicously, but he let her be. Kimberly got up and hovered over Tommy. "I love you." She whispered. Kimberly pressed her lips against Tommy's. It was filled with passion and everything a kiss should have.

She pulled away from him when Hook pulled her back from him. Tommy's body started glowing pink. "Tommy Oliver, you're blushing!" Hook was in such shock. "Speak, please. "Tommy yelled and flew to the sky with great energy. He spun around slowly in thoughts about Kimberly. He flew back down quickly and put swords in to both of their hands. "But I won!" Hook complained.

"You are old!" Tommy chuckled.

"But I won! I won!" Hook whined.

"And alone!" Tommy spun around the flying captain. He twirled him over to the where to moonlight hit the ocean, right over the crocodile's jaws.

"Done for." Kimberly smiled.

"Old! Alone! Done for!" The kids started chanting.

Hook started thinking of evil, happy thoughts. No thoughts seemed to help him out of this problem. Now he had to agree with the children. "Old, alone, done for." He folded her arms over his chest and fell in to the crocodile's mouth. The kids shouted with joy.

"Now, who's ready to grow up?" Tommy asked in Hook's voice. They all turned around. "I know Kim is." The boys rushed away to give them a private moment. "So you love me, huh?"

"You know it." Km shrugged with a tiny blush.

"Well, it looks like this is it." Kimberly said to her brothers. They flew in from the still opened window. "Let's break it to Mother gently." They then crawled in to their beds.

Elsa awoke from her rocking chair and stood up. "Oh, I had another dream where my children returned. They lied asleep in their beds. It was only a dream though." Elsa smiled at Nana and walked out of the bedroom. It had been the first time in two to three days she had left the room. The three children arose from their beds. They could not understand why she did not see them, but you see, she had dreamed and dreamed of their return only for it to fantasy.

As she got to the stairs, she realize that she was indeed awake and that her kids were back. She rushed back in to the room and found them standing. "It really is us, Mother." Jason smiled.

"My darling children! You're back!" She yelled. Elsa hugged and kissed her children. "Anton, come quickly!"

Anton rushed in to the room and looked out the window. "What? Have they returned?" He asked. Anton turned around and saw his off springs. He combed back his hair with his fingers and maintained steadyness. "You're back. Good to see you again." He extended her arm and shook hands with Jason. Jason started crying happily in his father's hold. Billy soon joined in. Kimberly was rather hesitant, but with a smile from Anton, she hugged him.

"We missed you all so much!" Elsa cried.

"Oh, Mother! We'll never leave again." Kimberly promised.

"Anton! Elsa! These children say that they belong here." Rita laughed coming in the room. She saw her niece and her nephews. "Oh, you're back? Yahoo!" She shouted and hugged them tightly.

"We missed you Aunt." Billy smiled.

"Mother, Father. I would like to introduce you to The Lost and now Found Boys. Can we keep them?" Kimberly asked with a smile. The boys took off their hats.

"Think about what they neighbors will say." Rita directed.

"And the expenses." Anton said. "You know what? Dash the neighbors and who cares about the expense? Welcome to the family boys!"

The boys jumped up and down and tackled their new father. "How about this treasure? Will this help?" Billy poured out of bag of jewls and cold coins.

"How about boys? Anyone for a cruise?" Anton asked sarcastically.

"Hello." The boys said. One by one they started to introduce themselves.

However, Fred was in a corner watching the whole matter. "Tell my boy, why are you not having a jolly time like the rest of them?" Rita asked.

"I couldn't find the house and the boys said I couldn't have a mother if I didn't find it. So here I am." Fred teared up.

Rita put her hand on Fred's shoulder as Kat through fairy dust at her head. "Is your name Fred?" She asked.

"Yes." Fred replied.

"Than I shall be your mother." Rita hugged him and went over to Anton and Elsa. "I have a son!"

Tommy Oliver was outside of the window watching from behind the curtains. He watched as Kimberly laughed and smiled happily. "To live without her will be hard, Kat." Tommy said to his fairy. "Let's go home."

Just then, his shadow betrayed him once more. Thus, Kimberly saw him and rushed over to the window. "Tommy, wait!" She shouted. "Come to the door. I need to tell you something." Kim requested.

"Yes, Milady." Tommy smiled. He flew down to the door steps of the house.

Kimberly opened the door. And their they stood in the freezing cold together. "Don't go. You have to stay here." Kimberly cried in front of him, but she didn't care.

"Kimberly, you know I can't." Tommy said. He put his hand on her cheek.

"Why not? I know you want to." Kim asked.

"This is not where I belong." Tommy answered.

"Yes, it is. You belong with me and I belong with you. Stay. I know you love me back and that you want kids just like anyone else." Kimberly begged.

"I do want that, but..." Tommy trailed off when he lost the words.

"You can't think of any reason to go back to Neverland. And why is that?" Kimberly asked.

"Because you were my reason for anything all along." Tommy confessed.

"Yes. Then stay." Kimberly smiled.

"I will do as you ask. I just can't say no to you, Beautiful." Tommy grinned.

"Yes!" She yelled. Kimberly wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately.

There is always a reason is to everyone must grow up and Tommy's was for his love for Kimberly. And they all lived Happily Ever After.


End file.
